


It hurts (but I don't know how to make it stop)

by Hearty98



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearty98/pseuds/Hearty98
Summary: Building yourself up takes a lifetime, tearing you down takes but a moment.





	It hurts (but I don't know how to make it stop)

Uro trailed his gaze down his body.

He couldn't stop him.

Not with the restraints chaining him to this bed and not without them.

Sometimes being human has its disadvantages.

He squeezed his eyes shut and felt heart creep up his face.

Uro tapped his bare hip and asked with amusement lacing his words, "Embarrassed?"

Uro gripped my hips and leant down to whisper in my ear, "You shouldn't be. You're perfect."

***

Beauty can be used against others but it can also be used against you.

Beauty has its thorns and sometimes they can harm the ones they're protecting.


End file.
